


Things Everyone Looks Good In

by pancakesforbreakfast



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blood and violence in some chapters, F/M, Fluff, Non-Chronological, Not Canon Compliant, just these two being cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesforbreakfast/pseuds/pancakesforbreakfast
Summary: Short, usually fluffy little ramblings about Steve and Natasha appreciating each other in a list of Things Everyone Looks Good In.





	Things Everyone Looks Good In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little collection is inspired by a list of Things Everyone Looks Good In that I found a while back. It will mostly be fluffy, more or less OOC, and definitely play hard and fast with the MCU canon. I think I'll try to keep the chapters in the same universe, but they will not be in any kind of order, especially not chronological.
> 
> Any similarities between this and other fics are unintentional. I'll be the first to admit that my headcanons have been shaped by other stories I've read. A lot of these are pretty common tropes. I hope that you'll enjoy my take on them!
> 
> Just two more little housekeeping things. 1) I started by writing little summary-like things for each prompt and I like them, so they will be in italics at the beginning of each chapter. 2) The chapter titles will have the item of clothing and the character's POV which it's from (not who's wearing the item). This chapter, for example, is from Steve's POV.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Natasha had this habit of stealing (borrowing, she insisted) the other Avengers' clothes. No one was surprised when she walked into the living room in one of Clint's sweaters two days after they had all moved in. But then she wore Stark's sweatpants, Bruce's t-shirts, and even Thor's baseball cap during one of his visits to Earth.  Stark and Banner often got annoyed, but Steve had to admit he found it endearing, until she sauntered in one of his plaid shirts, oversized on her smaller frame, the sleeves rolled up but still falling around her wrist - then he found it terribly attractive._

 

It started with Barton’s sweatshirt. The grey striped hoodie that the archer liked to wear after his workout sessions.

All the Avengers had moved into the new facility after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to regroup and begin rebuilding the organization. They all had separate suites but they floated in and out of the common room throughout the day, occasionally gathering for an official meeting but usually just enjoying being in the presence of the others.

Steve was the first to move in, aside from Tony, of course. But pretty soon Barton and Banner showed up. Even Sam moved up from D.C. when Tony asked him to head the military relations department for a while. Thor was too busy with Asgardian matters to move in completely, but he popped in every few days to check up on his Earth-bound friends. Steve was beginning to wonder if Natasha would ever return, when one day she appeared as if out of nowhere, casually perched on a stool eating a bowl of cereal. She greeted him with a nod and small smile and turned back to her breakfast, not acknowledging her month-long disappearance.

 

Two days later, it happened for the first time. The rest of the team was gathered in the common room to discuss the revival of the S.H.I.E.L.D. recruiting program. The red head wandered in sporting the grey zippered sweatshirt that Steve was sure he had seen Clint wear many times. He didn’t miss the archer’s eye-roll nor Natasha’s little smirk as she took her seat that confirmed his suspicions. Steve was pretty sure the rest of the team noticed too, but no one said anything - the two spies were thick as thieves anyways, so why shouldn’t they share the occasional piece of clothing.

But then she walked into a training session in a pair of black sweatpants rolled several times at the waist and sporting the Stark Industries logo. Tony stilled in the air as his eyes zoomed in on the logo. “Red, did those pants come from a locker with my name plastered all over it, by any chance?”

Steve chuckled to himself as the Black Widow smirked and kept walking towards the line of dummies on the far wall. Tony let out an indignant gasp, but Natasha called coolly over her shoulder, “Think of it as a lesson in sharing, Stark.”

“That’s not sharing! That’s stealing, Romanoff!” Tony shouted back.

“I’m not stealing, just borrowing.” Any further conversation was cut off as she began attacking the dummies. The first one was lying on the floor in seconds.

“She could’ve just asked for a pair,” Stark grumbled to no one in particularly before he resumed blasting flying target drones out of the air.

 

A couple days later, Steve ambled down to the common room to grab a bottle of water before his morning run. It was barely 6 a.m., but Natasha was already sitting at the coffee table by the window with a newspaper and a cup of tea. She was dressed in the tight black slacks that Steve had been informed were called yoga pants and a faded t-shirt that looked a little big on her.

They nodded to each, and Steve turned to grab a water bottle from the cabinet and begin filling it. Then footsteps thudded slowly down the hall towards them, their owner clearly just waking up or headed to sleep. Dr. Banner turned the corner and gave Steve a sleepy nod, the bags under the scientist’s eyes tattling on his tendency to stay awake until a project was finished. Yet, even half-asleep, Bruce froze half way across the room, zeroed in on the Black Widow. Steve turned around at the sudden quiet in time to see the other man shake his head and mumble, “Third time this week,” before lumbering off again.

Steve looked around the room for anything out of place. Finally, Natasha shifted, reclining back in her seat, so that Steve could see the design on her t-shirt: the periodic table of elements. Of course. She had “borrowed” it from Dr. Banner. Steve smiled to himself as he screwed the lid onto the water bottle and headed out for his run.

 

By the end of the month, Steve wasn’t quite sure if Natasha didn’t own enough clothes, had kleptomaniac tendencies, or just liked annoying her teammates. She regularly sported Bruce and Sam’s t-shirts, and she had swiped a baseball cap literally off Thor’s head during one of his visits. The latter had laughed loudly and told her that any warrior capable of taking a helmet from The Great Thor’s head was worthy of keeping it. Personally, Steve found it endearing. He liked the reminder that she was here for good, a part of the team.       

But then she sauntered into the common room for Avengers Movie Night in a red, white, and blue plaid shirt Clint had given him for Christmas two years ago. The shirt was way too big on her, the sleeves rolled up several times just to hang at her wrist. Steve found her couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she balanced on the arm of the sofa and asked, “So what’s on deck tonight?” Tony answered something that Steve didn’t quite catch. He was realizing that Natasha’s habit might be a problem after all – she was way too attractive when she wore his clothes.


End file.
